


Nairobi was wrong

by Igraine_smiley



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Angst, Argentinian Character, Crimes & Criminals, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 10:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20133985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igraine_smiley/pseuds/Igraine_smiley
Summary: "Ten years? You were in love with Berlín for ten years and you didn't dare to tell him" Nairobi said to him with a rifle in her hand and tears in her eyes. She was wrong. She was so wrong but still hit a raw nerve.





	Nairobi was wrong

He was so engrossed into his mathematical equations that he didn't hear Andrés until he came into the room cursing his heart off. 

“It’s always the same fucking thing!!” his friend stormed into the chapel. He was swinging from side to side and waved a bottle of fine wine in right his hand. 

“Andrés? What’s wrong? Did you have a row with your brother?” he asked leaving the chalk next to the blackboard. It was not unusual for those two to argue after all. 

“My brother…” he let out a bitter laugh “He was so right. He’s always right” the Spaniard swung his arm across the picture frames on the small table. He threw them all to the floor covering it with shattered glass. 

“Andrés!" Martín sprinted to him "stop! talk to me” 

“She left me, Tatiana left me” he replied collapsing on the floor. The fucking genius was almost rolling on broken crystal. He was crying and the sound of his friend’s sobs made Martín's blood boil. 

“That’s…” he took a deep breath “...bad, I’m so sorry” that’s all Martín could say. He wasn’t actually sorry. He hated that Andrés loved each one of his girlfriends so passionately, something he would never know. Although he didn’t felt for his friend’s doomed relationships, his heart hurted for Andrés. He knew he was in a lot of pain, he loved Tatiana. 

“I’m alone again” Andrés bawled.

“You aren’t alone, you have your brother and… well… you have me. I’ll never leave you, you know that right?” Andrés nodded weakly “Now get up, there’s glass everywhere you are going to hurt yourself” Martín helped him get up and god, he was so heavy. Andrés stank of alcohol. His friend couldn't even stand on his own, it was like he was made of jelly “dude, how much did you drink?” 

“A liquor shop and a half” Andrés giggled with leftover tears streaming down his red face.

“Right" Martín settled him in one of the baroque chairs and went to get a pitcher "have some water” 

“Do you think I’m unlovable?" His friend asked after taking a sip from the glass "Maybe it’s true that I’m a psycho, I can’t love… I can’t be loved"

“No, Andrés" he said firmly and kneeled in front of him. Martín took Andrés’ face in his hands "Look at me… you are you! I’m not going to say you are an angel because you can be a bastard but you have always been there for me, since we met in…”

"Berlin" Andrés interrupted with a twinkle in his eyes "you were an asshole"

"You weren't much better, darling" he drew their foreheads together "we were both assholes but you took care of me, you take care of me. You love your brother so damn much. You know love, Andrés but love is… love is just complicated"

"Love is bullshit" Andrés blurted out with that deep voice if his that made Martín go crazy.

"Maybe" he sighed. 

They had to talk with Sergio about Tatiana and Martín knew it was not going to be pretty. They sat together around the big table at the chapel. 

"We can’t continue with the plans as they are" Andrés broke the silence.

"What are you talking about?" Sergio asked. Martín just sat there waiting to hell to break loose. 

"Tatiana, as you predicted, dumped my ass and took my secrets with her" Andrés took a drink of his wine.

"Those plans are not safe anymore" Martín added in hopes of being a buffer between the two brothers.

"Andrés…" Sergio went pale.

"Please, keep your nagging"

"Nagging? Andrés, that plan was my whole life!!" He exploded "Damn, it was my father’s life as well! You are a complete idiot!" He got up and started to pace around the table "How can you get that blinded by a pair of tits and a smart mouth?" Martín didn’t know Sergio could be so crude. He was almost proud.

"I LOVED HER" Andrés spring out. Martín took that as a cue to get between the siblings to block any kind of physical contact if it came to it.

"Like all the others before, right? Blinded by fucking love!" Sergio spat up. Martín felt him pressed against his back as he tried to get as close as possible to his brother "You've thrown all my life down the drain!"

"Sergio, calm down" Martín turned around when he heard his broken voice. The younger man was at the verge of tears. He took a couple of steps towards him. A hug was not going to fix this mess but he was going to try.

"Talking about blinded by love!! are you really going to defend him this time?" Sergio pulled away from him "He jeopardized your plan as well!"

"Shit happens" Martín replied hoping Sergio won't reveal his true feelings.

"Shit happens? Are you serious? After all this time? I mean, I have to stay by his side, I’m his brother but you? just move on!"

"Sergio! Shut the fuck up before you say something you regret" Martín warned. He knew Andrés and Martín loved each other, they didn't have to put each other through this.

"I’m sorry to burden you, little brother" Andrés whispered.

"I..I didn’t mean it, fuck Andrés. I’m just so pissed off with your right now" Sergio grabbed his coat and walked right past them "I'm going for a walk to gather my thoughts. We’ll talk when I get back” 

"That went well" Martín flopped onto the chair.

"Martín…" he could hear Andrés' mind overworking. 

"He’s not wrong you know, I told you to keep your mouth shut about Sergio’s businesses" he hoped to get an argument going to divert the course of the conversation.

"Martín, what was he talking about?" Andrés finally asked. 

"What do you mean?" he bit his fingernails an habit that Andrés hated.

"You know what I meant" his friend shot him a look. 

"He’s furious, he was just speaking nonsense" Martín brushed it off.

"My brother doesn’t speak nonsense even when he loses his temper. He’s smart like that" Andrés said moving behind Martín’s chair and added in a lower voice that gave the Argentine goosebumps"and he tends to notice stuff I don’t" 

"What do you want for me, Andrés?” Martín could feel his friend towering over him “Is this a game to you?" he asked looking up to make eye contact with his friend. The Argentine felt his heartbeat in his ears as his pulse quickened up. He wanted to bolt out of the room but he could never get away from Andrés, couldn’t he? 

"Martín…" Andrés settled his hands on his shoulders. He was problem attempting to help him relax but he got the opposite reaction. 

"No” he demanded. He threw his head into his hands as a pain in his chest ate him whole “ you don’t get to do this" 

"How long?" Andrés voice reverberated in the old chapel. He heard him take a few steps until he was in front of him. Martín had his face hidden behind his hands. He was settled on not looking at Andrés. He could hear his friend breathing centimeters away from his face. Andrés softly slid Martín hands away from his face so he finally could look at him “How long has this been going on?”

“By _this_ are you referring to me being hopelessly in love with you and you being an oblivious asshole?” Martín asked feeling tears trailing down his cheeks. Andrés nodded “too long”

“I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry. I can’t believe how stupid I’ve been” Andrés moved his hands to his cheeks stroking the tears away. He didn't need his friend's pity.

“Don’t worry, Andrés” Martín sniffled. He felt so stupid “You can’t control how you feel” 

“That’s right” Andrés said as he pulled him close and kissed him. That had to be a dream. 

“You are kidding” Martín whispered in the middle of the kiss. It felt like heaven and he didn’t even believe in heaven. Andrés lips felt so soft against his. If he could he could stop time, he would repeat that moment for eternity. Just the two of them, kissing in an old as fuck chapel in Florence. 

“I’ve been looking for the love of my life for so long” Andrés cooed “someone who stays and he was in front of me this whole fucking time” 

Martín was waiting for the dream to end. Each morning he woke up bracing himself for finding the spot next to him cold and empty but that didn't happen. This was his reality now. He was Andrés' and Andrés was his. He didn't give a fuck about his ruined plan, he had Andrés' love now. 

They were in bed. It was late, too late for two adults to be snoozing. Martin was cuddled against Andrés' chest as the Spaniard caressed his back. It was like a nest, warm with the sunlight leaking through the huge windows. He was at peace listening to the rhythm of his lover's heart but it was all ruined with a loud knock on the door.

"Shit" he groaned as tried to get up.

"Stay" Andrés complained pulling him closer.

"It could be important" he said "I'll be right back" Andrés gave him a peck on the cheek and he left the bed. 

He put on Andrés' favourite nightgown, the burgundy one with a delicate floral pattern and dragged his feet to the door.

“Oh…” he sneered as soon as he noticed who was outside “you shouldn’t be here, Tatiana”

“Let me in, Martín” the ginger glared at him. 

“Look, this is not a good idea” he crossed his arms against his chest.

“Let. Me. In” she roared “This is not even your place. I want to talk with Andrés” 

“Look sweetheart, you lost your privileges around here the moment you broke his heart. Now be so kind to fuck off” he was about to close the door in her pretty face when she put her feet in the way. That was why he kind of liked her. 

“Fuck you, Martín!” she demanded “Let me in” 

“What’s this racket?” he heard Andrés calling as he got closer to the source of the noises“Martín?” 

“We have company” the argentine grumbled as he opened the door to show the woman standing there. 

“Tatiana!” Andrés exclaimed with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes “ What a surprise!” 

“I have a business proposal” the redhead grinned.

“Really? Get in then” 

“Ok, I’ll leave you to it then” Martín said defeated. Fuck his luck.

“Wait! I’ll need you in this hit” Tatiana called after him.

“Really?” he arched an eyebrow.

“There’s some math involved, a tunnel” she explained "I have intel about this jewelry collection. It's gonna be grand!"

“I’m not your personal calculator” Martín barked. His day was ruined.

“Come on, Martín!” Andrés went by his side and hugged him around the shoulders “ Let’s hear what she has for us” and he could never say no to Andrés. 

The plan was pretty straight forward. It was an antique collection. A bunch of diamonds, gold, and gems. There was going to be a revamping of the security system and that was their window of opportunity. Andrés seemed pretty excited about the hit as well as Tatiana. Martín didn't have other option but to follow them. 

Andrés offered Tatiana to stay in one of the guest rooms for the night, making Martín humor go from had to worse. It was a shitty day but the last straw was seeing Tatiana getting into the room he shared with Andrés. It was like being on square one all over again. He turned around ignoring the tightness in his chest and went straight to the chapel. He grabbed a piece of chalk and started to work on the calculations for the damn tunnel. He loved maths, even though everyone hated them. They were a misunderstood science. You could explain everything with mathematics, they were perfect and predictable. He was in complete control when he was writing endless equations. There was not heartbreak, no Tatiana, no Andrés. Only him and all the numbers that form the universe.

“Martín…” He felt a pair of arms curl around his waist.

“Fuck!" He jumped dropping the almost consumed chalk to the floor "You scared the shit out of me!”

“Didn’t you hear me get in?" Andrés asked and kiss his neck pressing the Argentine firmly against his body.

“I was thinking” he replied. He felt every muscle in his body tensing. Andrés drew apart sightly sensing his discomfort.

“Aren’t you coming to bed? It’s 2:00 am”

“I thought you were busy with Tatiana” he turned around in Andrés' arms to stare into his dark eyes. 

“So this it is about that”

“What do you mean, asshole?" He said hitting his lover's chest "I saw her getting into your room in the middle of the night! I’m not stupid" he pushed him away ignoring the hurted look on his face "what were you doing, eh? playing chess?”

“IT WAS NOT LIKE THAT" Andrés snapped and punched the blackboard next to Martín's head sending dust everywhere. The Argentine rolled his eyes "I love you. How can’t you see it? Do you really think that lowly of me?”

“I’ve been pining for you for so damn long. I've seen you parade around with countless women. What was I supposed to think" Martín broke down "This feels like a dream, It’s too good to be true. It can't be real, I've never been so lucky. I thought maybe I was an extended _bum bum chau_ until you found the next girl or Tatiana got back in the picture”

“_Bum bum ciao_? What the fuck is that?" Andrés exclaimed and grabbed him by the shoulders "You know what, I don’t even want to know. This is not a dream, Martín. This is real, we are real. I love you, I adore you. I’m sorry it took me such a long time to realise that. I want to spend every single minute with you" he hugged him tightly "now are you coming to _our_ room or what? I want to get some sleep and I can’t do it without you by my side” 

The robbery was a fucking mess. His tunnel was perfect but Tatiana made serious mistakes underestimating the gallery security. It seemed her police officer sister's description of the place wasn't as detailed as she thought. There were bullets and screams and more bullets. Martín couldn't remember much about that night. He recalled getting shot and the sheer terror on Andrés' eyes. He had never seen him scared on a hit before so that image was burned into his brain. Andrés stopped shooting back at the police to go at his side. Tatiana was screaming at them. He heard more shots. The last thing he hear was Andrés' voice calling form him before everything went black.

He didn't know how many hours passed since the failed robbery. He opened his eyes slowly but even the dimmed light of the bedside lamp blinded him. He could only see a shadowy silhouette in front in him.

"Andrés? What happened?" He groaned "Where are we? 

"We are back in the monastery. You scared me so much" he replied getting closer to him "You lost quite a lot of blood"

"I’m guessing is not a fatal wound?" He teased. He hated to see Andrés like that, so vulnerable.

"Shut up!" he complained "I took out the bullet, you’ll be fine" Andrés stroked his cheek. 

"Tatiana?" He suddenly realised there was a world outside them. Andrés shook his head and his gaze fell to the floor. "Shit, I'm so sorry" Martín tried to straighten up but a sharp pain in his left side sent him back against the mattress.

"It’s ok. Don’t move too much try to rest" he threaded his fingers through his hair.

"Stay with me?" He almost beg.

"Always" Andrés took his hand and took it to his lips to give him a small kiss like he was some kind of damsel.

Some weeks passed and Martín was almost fully recovered. He had to wear an annoying sling that reminded him of when he broke his arm as a child. Football could be an extreme sport at that age.

"Andrés, I swear that one of the monks is flirting with me and don’t say is just me being self-centered…." he said getting into the chapel. He stopped in his tracks when he saw a friendly face sitting on the table next to Andrés "Sergio! what a surprise! What are you doing here?" 

"Martín" Sergio got up to give him a hug. He was more cautious than usual as he tried to avoid hurting his arm "with Tatiana’s passing I thought it was time to put the plan in action"

"Do you think it is safe?" He asked and got a nod in response "I told you it wasn’t impossible..."

"Not the Bank of Spain one, that’s suicidal" Sergio interrupted him "The Royal Mint one, my plan. 

"We agreed it would be better" Andrés added "Sergio’s hit is easier" his brother snorted "if we gather a good band and complete it, we’ll have better chances to attempt our plan" 

"I guess it makes sense. So when are we starting with this plan of yours?"

"Martín, you aren’t coming" he should have seen that coming.

"What? You are kidding, right?" he asked.

"First rule, no personal relationships" Sergio said as it was a universal law.

"And you two are what, strangers?" Martín replied pointing at the brothers "did you meet yesterday? Because you lost me there" 

"It’s different" Sergio said as collected as usual.

"Different my ass!"

"I’m not going to be inside the building" he pushed his glasses against his face.

"Andrés, say something" Martín looked at his lover.

"Martín, I’m sorry but I agree with him in this" 

"You can’t do this, Andrés you can´t leave me behind" he demanded.

"The decision is made" 

It had been almost a day since he stormed off the chapel. He locked himself into his old room in hopes of making enough of a statement to change the brothers' minds. He was there lying on the bed and watching the high ceilings as songs from a time long gone play on. Andrés said 80s music was cheesy but he loved it anyway. Fuck Andrés and his elitist taste in music. Like he summoned him Martín heard Andrés knocking on the door.

"Martín, please open the door" he yelled "Martín, open the fucking door or I’m kicking it open"

"You are a fucking caveman" Martín replied but walked towards the door. The last thing he needed was to have Andrés breaking an ankle while pulling an idiotic stunt "What do you want?" he said opening the door.

"I need a cup of sugar to bake a fucking brownie, what do you think I want?!" Andrés said pushing past him "you know we are right. Use that logic brain of yours, It’s not a good idea for you to come"

"It’s always the same, you leaving me behind like a fucking pet!" 

"Martín, I won’t be able to focus with you there, remember our last hit?" Andrés argued. 

"Her plan was shit, that was the problem" he replied "she trusted something he heard in a fucking family dinner and we were stupid enough to follow her!" 

"I fucking panicked, Martín" Andrés grabbed him by his good arm "I don’t want you inside the Royal Mint"

"All hits have risks, that didn't stop you from robbing your way across Europe with Tatiana" he yanked his arm away.

"This is not about her!"

"WE ARE A TEAM!"

"Your expertise in no needed in this hit" Andrés said coldly "use the free time to work on the remaining detail of our plan"

"Don’t worry. I’ll keep being your private calculator"

"Martín, come on" Andrés begged "I won’t leave like this"

"Then don’t" he knew he was being stubborn. He was asking something Andrés couldn't give him.

"I’m not leaving my brother alone" he could never compete with Sergio and he respected that. Family first and all that shit.

"Don’t do this, Andrés" he implored closing the distance between them.

"When I’m back we’ll talk" he hugged him tightly around his middle "how does a paradisiac island sound to you?" Andrés made a trail of little kisses from Martín's jaw down his neck. 

Any place would a paradise if you are by my side, Martín thought but he couldn't say it out loud "Only if you are there with me" he said instead.

"Everything is going to be fine" Andrés reassured him swinging them both around the rhythm of one of Sinéad O'Connor's depressive songs.

"I’m still mad at you" Martín dropped his head on Andrés shoulder.

"I know" he laughed.

Now he was half-blind in the fucking Bank of Spain, surrounded by the same morons Andrés spent his last days with. If there was some poetic justice, he will die there too.

"Ten years? You were in love with Berlín for ten years and you didn't dare to tell him" Nairobi said to him with a rifle in her hand and tears in her eyes. She was wrong. It was like seeing a player dribble all his opponents to go and kick the ball straight into the crossbar. She was so wrong but still hit a raw nerve. He felt the arrogant smirk washing off his face. He had loved, he had been loved and he had lost. He had lost everything. He had dared to tell him, he dared to love and what that lead him to… complete misery. He didn't know what was worse; having being loved back by the love of his life only to lose him in a shower of bullets or not being loved at all. Nairobi was wrong but the worst part was that he didn't know if the truth was much better.

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing started as a theory on season 4. Hope you like it, wanted to write something for this angsty ship. I will post a Spanish version of this.


End file.
